marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Utopia (X-Men Base)
]] Obstacles Although the X-Men's island sovereignty protected them from Osborn, they still were not free from other issues and further besiegement. Almost immediately the X-Men had to worry about food and water supplies. Storm and Iceman were able to use their mutant abilities to aid in supplementing the water supply. New Mutants and Young X-Men were tasked with cultivating a farm, but in the meantime Mayor Sinclair commissioned food supplies to be delivered to Utopia on a semi-regular basis. After the death of Dr. Takiguchi, Utopia hosted it's first funeral service. Dr. Takiguchi's death left the X-Club one member short, but they were still tasked with the dire issue of preventing the sinking of Utopia. This issue was temporarily solved with the arrival of former villain now turned repentant Magneto. Magneto was recruited by the X-Club to utilizes his electro-magnetic powers to keep Utopia afloat. However, this meant long, daily sessions for Magneto. To find a more permanent solution and to win the trust of Cyclops, Magneto secretly approached Namor with a proposition. Magneto suggested that Namor build a large pillar structure underneath Utopia to prevent the island's sinking and to act as a new home for the scattered Atlanteans. Namor consented and New Atlantis was born. Attacks Despite escaping the threat of Osborn, the X-Men's numerous other enemies wasted little time is attacking their new home. Lobe and his U-Men, forced Scalphunter to kamikaze several Predator X's onto Utopia. Later Lobe's team was also responsible for the release of a virulent strain of HX-N1 to infect the X-Men with power-sapping flu. Utopia was temporarily placed under quarantine as a result. Emplate attack to kidnap mutants to feed his hunger. Selene sent an army of undead mutants along with her elite team of Death Dealers to attack the island. Not long afterward, with the return of Cable and Hope Summers, Bastion was able to launch his final plans for the destruction of mutantkind. Bastion was able to create an impenetrable dome over Utopia and the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from any help. Inside the dome, Bastion opened a portal to allow several Nimrod Sentinels to enter and attack. After a brief break, the X-Men were next attack by Xarus and this vampire hordes. | PointsOfInterest = *'Senior Conference Room' - Cyclops holds councils here with the senior members of the X-Men. Individuals known to be involved in senior meetings include Cyclops, Emma Frost, Angel, Colossus, Iceman, Magneto, Namor, Nightcrawler, Professor X, Psylocke, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Box, Dr. Rao and Dr. Nemesis. *'Sick Bay' - Acts as infirmary where wounds are mended and patients recover. This is where Karma leg was treated and where Magneto and Kitty Pryde recovered. *'X-Lab' - Located near the Sick Bay, the X-Lab serve as the headquarters of X-Club. Jeffries, Dr. Rao and Dr. Nemesis all spend the majority of their time here running various experiments. *'X-Brig' - Also called the virtual reality prison, Danger serves a warden over the prisoners (such as Sebastian Shaw and Empath) who are kept unconscious while she works to rehabilitate their minds in the virtual reality environment. *'Mess Hall' - The limited food rations are kept here and citizens come here to dine. *'Hangar' - Housing the Blackbirds/X-Jets and the X-Sub. *'New Atlantis' - Built to re-enforce the then sinking island. The New Atlantis (sometimes called Atlantean Pillar) is where King Namor has gathered his scattered people from the corners of the seven seas. *'Farm' - Planning for the future, under the direction of Cannonball the New Mutants and Young X-Men have begun to till and plant a garden/farm. *'Cerebra Chamber' - Large spherical chamber housing Cerebra, a computer used to amplify telepathic powers and act as a global X-Gene positioning system. Often used by Emma Frost and/or the Stepford Cuckoos. | Residents = Current Residents * X-Men ** Boom-Boom (Tabby Smith) ** Dr. Cecilia Reyes ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Danger ** Dazzler (Alison Blaire) ** Domino (Neena Thurman) ** Hepzibah ** Ink (Eric Gitter) ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Legion (David Haller) ** Magik (Illyana Rasutina) ** Magneto (Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) ** No-Girl (Martha Johansson) ** Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) ** Prodigy (David Alleyne) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Psylocke (Besty Braddock) ** Storm (Princess Ororo Iqadi T'Challa) ** Surge (Nori Ashida) ** Three-In-One (Stepford Cuckoos) *** Irma Mindee Cuckoo *** Celeste Cuckoo *** Phoebe Cuckoo ** Warpath (James Proudstar) ** White Queen (Emma Frost) * The Lights ** Hope Summers ** Pixie (Megan Gwynn) ** Primal (Teon Macik) ** Transonic (Laurie Tromette) ** Velocidad (Gabriel Cohuelo) ** Zero (Kenji Uedo) * New Mutants ** Cypher (Doug Ramsey) ** Magma (Amara Aquilla) ** Mirage (Dani Moonstar) ** Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) ** Warlock ** X-Man (Nate Grey) ]] * X-Club ** Box (Madison Jeffries) ** Dr. Kavita Rao ** Dr. Nemesis (Dr. James Bradley) * New Atlantis ** King Namor the Sub-Mariner ** Achak ** Crosta ** Jian ** Kasim ** Krang the Conqueror ** Loa (Alani Ryan) ** Logomancer (Abira) ** Mato ** Oudvrou ** Selach ** Waya ** Several hundred other Atlanteans and Lemurians * Others ** Alchemy (Thomas Jones) ** Amelia Voght ** Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) ** Bliss ** Carmella Unuscione ** Darkwind ** Dragoness (Tamara Kurtz) ** Erg ** Evangeline Whedon ** Face ** Leong Coy Manh & Nga Coy Manh ** Litterbug ** Lorelei Travis ** Masque ** Neophyte (Simon Hall) ** Outlaw (Inez Temple) ** Random (Marshall Stone III) ** Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) ** Scalphunter (John Greycrow) ** Stinger (Wendy Sherman) ** Tempo (Heather Tucker) ** X-Treme (Adam Neramani) *Prisoners and Wards ** Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) ** Leon Nunez ** Mortis (Lois London) ** Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) ** Tattooed Man Former Residents * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Anole (Victor Borkowski) * Ariel * Armor (Hisako Ichiki) * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) * Bling! (Roxy Washington) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Chamber (Jono Starsmore) * Cipher (Alisa Tager) * Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) & Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) * Donald Pierce * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Elixir (Josh Foley) ** Ernst * Fantomex (Jean-Phillipe) & E.V.A. * Former-Powerlord Kruun, Haleena and the other Breakworlder refugees * Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * General Kadar * Gentle (Nezho Abidemi) * Glob Herman (Robert Herman) * Graymalkin (Jonas Graymalkin) * Havok (Alex Summers) * Hellion (Julian Keller) * Husam * Husk (Paige Guthrie) * Husni * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Indra (Paras Gavaskar) * Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) * Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) * Logomancer * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Match (Ben Hamill) * Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) * Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) * Nekra Sinclair * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Onyxx (Sydney Green) * Oya (Idie Okonkwo) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Revenant (Rachel Summers) * Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Sack * Sebastian Shaw * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Toad (Mortimer Toynee) * Trance (Hope Abbott) * Vanisher * Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) * Wolverine (Logan) * X-23 (Laura Kinney) * Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi | Notes = *In principle, the island nation of Utopia bares a striking resemblance to the sovereign island nations of Genosha and Xaviera. Genosha was abandoned after the Wild Sentinels attack and Xaviera was depicted in the dystopian future of the End of Days timeline. | Trivia = * The only humans currently living on Utopia include: ** Ink (Eric Gitter) ** Dr. Kavita Rao ** Leong Coy Manh & Nga Coy Manh ** Mirage (Dani Moonstar) ** Prodigy (David Alleyne) * Other non-mutants living on Utopia include: ** Danger ** Darkwind ** Fantomex & E.V.A. ** Hepzibah ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) ** Warlock *Deaths on Utopia: **Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi was the first person to die on Utopia. **During the events of Necrosha, Diamond Lil, Meld and Onyxx all died at the hand of Selene's Inner Circle. **Nightcrawler died on Utopia after teleporting Hope there from Las Vegas in one jump with Bastion's left arm through his chest. **Donald Pierce was killed by Cyclops during after crippling the X-Men's means of transportation during Bastion's attacks on the Utopia and San Fransisco. *Although Leech was seen on Utopia during the Second Coming, he actually lives full-time in the Baxter Building with the FF. | Links = }} Category:Bases Category:X-Men